eNFRENTARNOS DE NUEVO A LA VIDA
by Mimicat Stear's Girl
Summary: Terry y Candy hablan con la verdad, se enfrentan a la vida, luchado en una batalla perdida, la volverán a perder?


"**ENFRENTARNOS DE NUEVO A LA VIDA"**

Por: Mimicat

Songfic canción: **"ENFRENTARNOS DE NUEVO A LA VIDA DE JOSÉ MARÍA CANO**

Tenía los ojos cerrados, su respiración era entrecortada y rápida. Con la cabeza dándole vueltas, se sentía mareado, el corazón latía con violencia en su pecho ¿sería que su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma? ¿A caso era que su deseo tan ferviente de sentirla cerca se había materializado en una alucinación producto del alcohol y las emociones vividas esa noche?

No… estaba tocando sus manos y sus brazos, ¡acababa de escuchar su voz! Esa añorada voz que sonaba como canto de ángeles en sus oídos. Era ella… entonces abrió los ojos, lentamente recorrió el lugar, aún estaba en el sucio "teatro", pero ahora se encontraba envuelto en una atmósfera diferente.

El momento por el que había clamado por las noches, el poder estar cerca de ella, había llegado. La euforia que sentía lo hizo temblar, cada célula de su cuerpo reaccionaron ante ese contacto.

Ella lo percibió y no dijo nada sólo siguió abrazándolo por la espalda, llenándose el corazón con su cercanía, su rostro recargado en él, aspirando su aroma, su cuerpo subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración de él. Lo estrechaba con una ternura infinita… había escuchado su aterciopelada voz llamando su nombre… ¡su nombre! El escuchar su nombre, pronunciado casi como una súplica, en voz del hombre objeto de su afecto iba más allá de cualquier sueño.

Lentamente con movimientos sutiles él se dio vuelta, con las manos en sus brazos. Sus ojos buscaron la verde mirada de su pecosa. Se regaló los ojos con ella, sintió temblar su barbilla en un movimiento por demás involuntario; haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas extendió los brazos y la atrajo a él.

La cobijó en un abrazo por meses anhelado, sólo suspiró como aliviado, como si hubiera llegado a casa después de un viaje largo y agotador. Hundió la cara en los amados rizos, su respiración se fue haciendo más calmada, más acompasada, sincronizada con la de aquella a la que abrazaba. Con manos temblorosas acarició la cabeza de su amada, con cada movimiento intentaba reconocerla, y a la vez aventurarse en esa sensación tan cálida que ella siempre despertó en su corazón.

Tenía la mente en blanco, no quería pensar ni preguntarle nada, olvidó que mes era y en qué año se encontraba; no sabía en qué ciudad estaba, si era de día o de noche. Se olvidó del sucio teatro donde se encontraba, olvidó su vestuario arrugado y las cavilaciones en las cuales se había sumergido minutos antes. Olvidó el frio que se colaba siempre en su corazón, dejó de sentir frío… ya no sentía más frío…

El ruido de la escoba del hombre que aseaba el lugar lo saco del trance en que se encontraba, rompió el abrazo, tomó la maletita de ella, tomó su blanca y perfumada mano con su mano libre y la condujo a la habitación que le servía de camerino

Cerró la puerta y la miró.

**¿Ves? lo que era ya no es,  
ni va a volverlo a ser,  
por desgracia. **

-¿Cómo me encontraste? – preguntó mirándola fijamente

-¿A caso importa? – le respondió con decisión pues su encuentro era una casualidad, su presencia en esa ciudad obedecía a otras razones.

-No importa cómo, es verdad, lo importante es que estás aquí –dijo él con voz que más parecía un susurro.-

Le pareció que en ese sucio teatro sería el último lugar donde la vería, hacía algunos minutos le pareció haberla visto entre la chusma que llenaba el lugar, pero al terminar la función y al bajar a buscarla no la encontró, le preguntó al hombre del aseo si había visto a alguien con su descripción pero no… no pudo ayudarle.

En medio de sus pensamientos había encendido un cigarrillo y había decidido empezar de nuevo. Por un segundo había cerrado los ojos y pronunciado su nombre como una plegaria. Fue entonces que se sintió estrechado por la espalda. Era ella… ella, quién lo había encontrado, ella, quién lo había visto. Ella había viajado, ella había hecho algo que él no se atrevió.

Ambos se miraban, se escudriñaban el rostro que parecía más un sueño. Él podía ver en su mirada un dejo de tristeza contenida, podía ver rastros de horas de desvelo y desesperanza. Parecía que esa chispa, que él amaba en ella, estaba adormecida en el fondo de su alma.

¿Era dolor lo que había en el fondo de sus verdes ojos? ¡Dolor sin duda! Ensombrecía el rostro que adoraba. Ella estaba sufriendo también las consecuencias de esa decisión tomada en una fría noche de invierno en Nueva York.

Ni él ni ella eran los mismos, habían envejecido del alma al estar separados, si, era evidente, no eran los mismos, ni podrían serlo de nuevo.

Él ya no era ese adolescente rebelde que tenía el mundo en la mano, aquel que a pesar de haber sufrido una niñez dura por su condición de hijo ilegítimo, estaba lleno de sueños y de amor por entregar. No… ahora él conocía el fondo de un dolor diferente, conocía lo que era desgarrarse el alma por no poderla besar, por no escuchar su voz, por no sentirla en un abrazo o por simplemente recibir una carta que confirmara que era correspondido en este arrebato.

Ahora sabía de la miseria del alma, del vació del desamor, de cargar sobre sus hombros el peso de ser amado por alguien que no le importaba como compañera del corazón.

Cómo amarla… por compasión, por el deber, porque Candy se lo había pedido. ¡No podía vivir una contradicción de esa magnitud! Él siempre había sido fiel a si mismo, nunca se había traicionado por nada… por nadie.

**  
¿Ves? que no tiene que ver,  
querer o no querer,  
triste gracia.**

-Candy –se animó por fin a decir- no tienes idea de lo que te he extrañado…

-Terry… yo… no sé qué decirte, no puedo creer que estés aquí así… no me mal interpretes. Pero… me prometiste que serías feliz, ¡¡¡lo prometiste!!!

-Si… lo sé, pero… ¿cómo ser feliz sin ti? ¿Cómo se te pudo ocurrir que podría ser feliz lejos de ti? –Dijo dando vueltas en la habitación moviendo los brazos desesperadamente- ¿Cómo arrancarme del corazón lo que siento por ti? ¿Cómo… vivir… sin tu amor?

Porque… te amo…

Terry estaba parado frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, con la mano derecha sujetaba con fuerza su chaleco a la altura del corazón

-¡No por favor! No sigas Terry… no podemos amarnos, ¿No lo ves? ¡Ella te necesita a su lado! ¡Ella pudo morir por salvarte! ¡Quiso quitarse la vida al pensar que yo podría separarte de su lado!

-¡¡¡Basta!!!

-¡Cállate! –le ordenó con los ojos llenos ira contenida, los zafiros de sus ojos se volvieron como fuego- ¿Cómo te atreves a decirme eso? ¿Cómo te atreves… cómo?

-¿Me has escuchado a caso?

¡Te amo! ¡Con un demonio Candy! ¡Te amo! –Le gritó poniendo las manos en la cabeza- ¡Ahora atrévete a decirme que tu no sientes nada por mi! ¡Vamos Candy! ¡Atrévete a decirme que no me amas! Porque sé que aún diciéndomelo estarías mintiendo, me oyes, ¡¡yo sé que estarías mintiendo!!

-¡No importa lo que sienta por ti! ¡No importa que te ame con toda el alma! No lo ves Terry, no ves que no puedo… no puedo cimentar mi amor por ti en su desgracia… -le contestó Candy con voz desesperada- ¡Esta en mi cruz Terry! Renunciar a ti a pesar de amarte como lo hago. ¡No podría soportar la culpa!

-¿Culpa? ¿No podrías soportar la culpa de hacerla sufrir a ella? ¿Y yo? No te importa verme sufrir a mi ¿verdad? –Dijo con tono sarcástico característico de él- ¡Eres tan noble que prefieres hacernos sufrir a los dos antes que a ella! Pues te tengo noticias Candy no voy a permitírtelo –le dijo acercándose a ella- Me oyes, no voy a permitírtelo.

-No serás tú quién me ordene a quién debo entregar mi corazón, ¡nunca nadie me ha obligado a nada! Y no serás tú la primera en hacerlo. Te voy a decir algo para que quede bien claro. Susana me declaró su amor por mí antes del accidente y ¿sabes qué le contesté?

-No… no lo sé

-Si… si lo sabes, le dije que te había entregado mi corazón a ti, ella siempre supo que estaba enamorado de ti, ella sabía de las cartas que me escribías, sabía que te escribía poniendo el alma en cada palabra que te enviaba. Ella lo sabía y no le importó, me lo dijo… no le importaba tu existencia… sólo quería estar conmigo. Aunque sé que decirte esto no es de caballeros pero ¡Al diablo con la caballerosidad! Necesito que lo sepas para que entiendas mis motivos.

Ves lo que te digo… ella es la que se interpuso en nuestra historia, ahora me doy cuenta, no le ha importado verme sufrir por tu pérdida, no le ha importado cimentar su dicha en mi desgracia.

-Ahora sabiendo esto… dime que renunciarás a mi amor y al tuyo por ella.****

Y enfrentarnos de nuevo la vida,  
aunque el cuerpo nos pida volver,  
a luchar en batallas perdidas,  
y volverlas a perder.  


-Dime que no lucharas por lo nuestro, que esto que sentimos no tiene el valor suficiente como para luchar Candy. Y pensarás que es una contradicción que de diga esto en la situación en la que me has encontrado –Dijo en voz baja-

-Dios sabe que ésta sería la última situación en la que hubiera querido que me vieras. No soy un "hombre", sólo un remedo si tú quieres, en estos momentos. ¡Un cobarde! que huyó y se refugió en el alcohol antes que enfrentarme a mi realidad.

Terry se desplomó en una silla y miró su rostro en el espejo, dejó entre ver una de sus características sonrisas pero esta vez cargada de amargura.

-Te hablo de valor… de luchar… si yo mismo me declaré vencido antes de hacer algo por lo nuestro.

Una lágrima rodó por su afilada mejilla, estaba llorando frente a ella, sin recato, como un niño… en silencio.

Candy se acercó a él, extendió una mano tratando de alcanzar su mejilla, él al sentir el calor de su mano reaccionó poniéndose violentamente de pie, secándose con rabia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Lanzándole una mirada desafiante.****

**Es mentira perdonar,  
las cosas que pasaron, pasaron,  
y el amor no es un radio cassette,  
donde poder echar atrás y borrar,  
bórrame de tu futuro eso sí,  
tu adelante sin mí,  
yo adelante por mi lado.**

Candy lo miró a los ojos sin amedrentarse ante él, ella también tenía el corazón herido, había llegado el momento de decirle su verdad.

-Terry, -le dijo sosteniéndole la mirada- ¡Sigues siendo un mocoso engreído y malcriado! Eres un egoísta y como bien has dicho… ¡Un cobarde! Nunca te has enfrentado a la vida en serio, nunca me has hablado con la verdad. Siempre has tomado "tus" decisiones sin importarte lo que yo podría sentir. –Le dijo con renovada fuerza, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar.-

Él la miró desconcertado, ella adivinó la sorpresa en sus ojos y continuó.

-No me digas que no sabes de lo que te hablo Terry. Después de la trampa en la que caímos en el colegio, no te quedaste conmigo para enfrentarla juntos. ¡Te marchaste sin decirme nada!

-Pero… -dijo él- lo hice para protegerte, ¡no podía permitir que expulsaran del colegio y te enfrentaras a la posibilidad de que tu tutor te retirara su apellido! Archie y Stear me dijeron que habías tenido una niñez difícil y que tu tío abuelo te retiraría su respaldo si te expulsaban del colegio. Por eso decidí hacer un trato con la Hermana Grey.

Explicó Terry por primera vez, él nunca había hablado con nadie al respecto y mucho menos con ella.

-Si Terry… hiciste un trato, pero no me dijiste nada, tuvimos toda la noche para que me explicaras lo que pensabas hacer, ¡Toda la noche! Tú estabas ahí, yo también estaba ahí, bien pudiste decirme que te marchabas, decirme tus motivos, pero no… eres tan orgulloso que no lo hiciste. –Ella lo miraba a los ojos, en los suyos se vislumbraba el reproche. Él se sorprendió, nunca había visto esa mirada en Candy-

-Me enteré por una carta que ni siquiera enviaste, ¡Una carta muy breve, demasiado breve Terry! Tus palabras eran tan frías, tan impersonales, me heriste… me heriste Terry, mucho.

Después traté de alcanzarte en el muelle, sólo alcancé a ver tu barco alejándose y te grité con todas mis fuerzas, te grité con toda mi alma… grité tu nombre Terry con desesperación. Y por primera vez admití que te amaba y se lo dije al viento, pero hubiera podido decírtelo a ti antes de marcharte. No me diste la oportunidad de abrazarte, de… -las palabras se ahogaron en su garganta, haciendo acopio de fortaleza no derramó una sola lágrima, levantó la cabeza y continuó-

-Nunca me escribiste mientras estaba en el colegio.

-¡Pero te escapaste del colegio! Cómo escribirte si ya no estabas ahí –replicó el muchacho-

-¡Pues mis primos me habrían dado las cartas! Cuando volvieron a América o las hubieran enviado al hogar de Pony, lo importante es que ¡no escribiste!

-Después de nuestros desencuentros y cuando al fin habíamos iniciado algo, no me dijiste del accidente de Susana. ¡No me lo dijiste! Permitiste que me fuera a Nueva York a buscarte con el corazón ilusionado, con un boleto de ida, que me hizo pensar tantas cosas Terry. Tenía la esperanza de… y si eso no te basta, en la estación al vernos fuiste tan frio conmigo, no me abrazaste… no me diste ni siquiera un abrazo, ni un beso en la mejilla, ni siquiera estrechaste mi mano…

-Así que tú eres el menos indicado para reprocharme nada. El silencio es lo que tú me enseñaste que es lo mejor entre nosotros, el silencio…

¡Faltaste a tu palabra de ser feliz!, teníamos un trato.

-No Candy esa decisión la tomaste tú, sólo tú, me comprometiste a aceptar, pero si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, tomaría una decisión diferente, me habría ido contigo al fin del mundo con tal de estar contigo, ¿me escuchaste? ¡al fin del mundo con tal de estar contigo!

-Pero el tiempo no puede volver Terry, lo mejor es seguir cada quién nuestro camino y cumplir nuestra promesa. Tú en Nueva York haciendo lo que sabes, compartiendo tu arte con aquellos que sepan apreciarlo. Eres un hombre con gran talento, no lo desperdicies aquí. Ve, a vivir una vida sin mí, y que los recuerdos sean lo que quede entre nosotros.

**Que por mucho que nos duela mi amor,  
no hay camino peor,  
que el que lleva al pasado.  
**

-No Candy, no puedo vivir más de los recuerdos, he tratado se sacarles toda su esencia para poder seguir viviendo, pero su luz se ha extinguido, ya no dan el mismo calor.

Mi alma está muriendo de inanición porque no puedo alimentarla más con mis recuerdos. ¡Son tan pocos! Muy pocos, ¿cuántas veces nos tomamos de la mano? ¿Cuántas veces nos dimos un abrazo estrecho? ¿Cuántas veces te dije palabras de amor al oído? ¿Cuántas veces te dije cuanto me gustabas? ¿Cuántas veces me dijiste que me querías, que me… amabas?

-¡Quiero dejar de pensar en el San Pablo! ¡No quiero recordar más lo bella que lucías en la bata de mi madre en Escocia! ¡No quiero verte corriendo tras el tren una y otra vez! No… no quiero recordarte en la escalera diciéndome adiós. No quiero verte caminando por esa calle, en la noche, sin mirar atrás. No quiero verme a mi mismo mirando por la ventana dejándote ir.

-¡Ayúdame a crear recuerdos nuevos! Dame cosas nuevas que añorar, dame sensaciones nuevas para llenar mi corazón.

Hoy quiero saber qué se siente el caminar tomados de la mano. Quiero saber a qué sabe un beso tuyo, uno legítimo, sin prisa.

Quiero saber qué es el cortejarte abiertamente, a pleno sol, hacer compromiso con quien sea necesario para hacerlo. Quiero ser tu prometido… tu esposo… tu amante y compañero.

¡Por favor Candy! Llena de recuerdos nuevos mi corazón. No me condenes a una nueva despedida, no me condenes a vivir sin ti, porque… no puedo, no quiero hacerlo, no voy a hacerlo.

**  
Gracias mil a cada beso,  
gracias a tus piernas,  
por meterme preso,  
mil gracias, un millón y medio  
por ser, sobre todo mujer,  
cada noche un misterio.  
**

-Terry –le llamó con tono dulcificado pues todas aquellas cosas que Él le había dicho, llenaron su corazón con la certeza de que no estaba sola en lo que al amor se refiere, él la amaba con la misma intensidad que ella a él-

Él se volvió hacia a ella, alto, con el pelo revuelto, el vestuario arrugado, parecía tan decidido, tan seguro, eso le dio de seguridad por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Sintió que sus pies por fin tocaban fondo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó impulsivamente, tratando de contener todas esas emociones que se arremolinaban en sus ojos.

Él no dijo nada, simplemente rodeó con sus manos la cintura de la chica atrayéndola a él, por primera vez sus cuerpos estaban en contacto directo uno con el otro en un abrazo estrecho. Hundió la nariz en el cuello de Candy, ahí, solos en el pequeño camerino de un sucio teatro, con ella en sus brazos, las cosas parecían tan diferentes. El mundo parecía ser menos hostil y cruel, el frio se había esfumado bajo el calor abrazador que sentían en el corazón al estar así.

Terry sintió a Candy temblar en sus brazos y sollozar humedeciendo su camisa mientras ella lo estrechaba más y más. Candy no quería dejarlo ir, sabía que no podría soportar vivir sin él, se apartó un poco de su abrazo, lo miró fijamente escudriñando los zafiros de sus ojos, adentrándose en ellos tratando de develar sus más profundos secretos. En un gesto tierno apartó los mechones castaños de su frente.

Los labios de Candy estaban humedecidos por las lágrimas cuando Terry se acercó a ellos dando pequeños besos, tímidos, fugaces. Él acariciaba sus labios con los suyos con una ternura y suavidad cercana a la devoción, con mucho cuidado rodeó con su mano el cuello de la chica para acercarla más a él. Este gesto hizo que Candy se estremeciera, que cada parte de su ser temblara producto de la avalancha se sensaciones que él provocaba en ella. La chica con los ojos cerrados se aferró a los hombros del muchacho como si de la vida misma se tratara, cerró los ojos para impedir que las lágrimas siguieran bañándole el rostro, para olvidar la soledad, el miedo, el dolor de verlo perdido, la desesperación de saberlo ajeno, cerraba los ojos para sentir con mayor claridad el confort y la paz que el rose de sus labios le hacían sentir. Sus corazones latían desbocados, siguiendo un único ritmo sincronizado en ambos, sus manos hacían música en el cuerpo del otro, escribiendo una canción nueva, su canción con notas que salían de sus manos.

Sus pechos estaban tan juntos, su respiración era una, sentían que entre ellos había una flama que no se había apagado ni con el tiempo ni con la distancia, estallando en una viva llamarada. Él acariciaba su espalda subiendo y bajando con suavidad, reconociéndola, explorándola, su mano tenía vida propia aferrándose a ella, atrayéndola a él.

El abrigo y el chaleco estaban de más, él coló la mano bajo la blusa explorando la tersura de la su piel, ella le correspondía llevando sus manos inexpertas al cuello dentro de su camisa.

Se besaron dulcemente al principio, tratando de reconocerse, siguieron trenzados en una dulce batalla de besos más urgentes y profundos, danzando uno el brazos del otro cayeron en el pequeño diván del camerino, besándose sin pausa. Él deslizaba sus manos por el cuerpo de la rubia, incendiando cada parte de su piel bajo la ropa, Candy sintió por primera vez su pecho lleno de una poderosa emoción nunca antes vivida. Él deseó quedarse siempre ahí, con ella, estrechándola, sintiéndola, besándola… teniéndola para si.

Cada segundo era un regalo para ellos, cada instante, cada caricia, cada rose de sus manos en el cuerpo del otro sobre la ropa. Con el simple hecho de tocarse se gritaban sin voz cuanto se amaban, se decían todo aquello que no puede describir la lengua humana.

Entre besos y caricias Terry la miró a los ojos y reconoció en ellos a la niña que le había robado el corazón, inocente, franca, bella. Le dio un último beso en los labios y se levantó del diván, se arrodilló junto a ella poniendo la cabeza en su regazo, abrazándola. Candy acarició la castaña melena con infinito amor, agradeciéndole en silencio porque en uno de los dos hubiese prevalecido el auto control.

Así, aferrado a ella, recibiendo el amor de su pecosa materializado en maternal caricia, Terry cerró los ojos por un instante, por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía en paz, en calma, seguro… junto a ella.

**  
Y enfrentarnos de nuevo a la vida,  
aunque el cuerpo nos pida volver,  
a luchar en batallas perdidas,  
y volverlas a perder.  
**

Amanecía, el sol aún no iluminaba el cielo, solo se vislumbraba cómo la claridad iba abriéndose paso de entre las sombras. Las estrellas comenzaban a apagar sus luces en el horizonte.

La bruma cubría la ciudad desdibujando las calles y difuminando las luces de las farolas aún encendidas. En una calle como tantas, las luces se apagaron en el letrero de la marquesina de la entrada. Dejando con poca luz la puerta de entrada.

**Y enfrentarnos de nuevo a la vida,  
aunque el cuerpo nos pida volver,**

La puerta principal se abrió y por ella salieron los dos.

Respiraron profundo, él llenándose los pulmones de aire fresco de una mañana nueva. El frío de la bruma le dio de lleno en el rostro, una ráfaga de viento alborotó su castaña melena y se sintió vivo por fin… ¡vivo! Como no lo había estado en meses.

Ella se llenó el pecho de esperanza, cerró los ojos al contacto con el ambiente claro del exterior. Sus rizos se movían ligeramente. Se sentía confiada, nunca antes había tenido una mañana de certezas como esa. Tantos días de dudas, desesperanza, expectativas muertas, se habían acabado. Había hablado con verdad, había sido escuchada, había escuchado también las verdades del corazón de Terry, no le hacía falta nada más.

Cada uno tenía una maleta en mano, estaban parados cerca el uno del otro, miraron de frente el camino que se abría frente a ellos entre la bruma.

Él la miro con un infinito amor, ella con la convicción de un futuro mejor. La tomó de la mano firmemente, ella le correspondió de la misma manera, se aferraban el uno al otro. El contacto de sus dedos entrelazados cerró el circuito que ilumino sus corazones, aclaró sus mentes y les hizo sentir que estarían bien.

**Y luchar en batallas perdidas,  
y volverlas a perder,  
y volverlas a perder.**

Así, tomados de la mano, con sus respectivas valijas y un futuro en blanco para escribir una historia nueva. Con paso firme, ágil, confiado caminaron juntos perdiéndose en la brumosa mañana para librar la buena batalla y… salir triunfantes.

FIN


End file.
